A Tale Of Light And Dark
by HeIdIster
Summary: Lionkit and Tigerkit's father joined Starclan before they could see his face, they later realize a greater burden is always on their tails... based on the book series Warrior Cats
1. A message from StarClan

The sun rose slowly over Greenhill as the three forest clans arose from their dens

"My kits are coming!" A grey, striped queen yowled.

At once the cats of SunClan crowded around the nursery to watch. A golden-bown tom swiftly dashed out of another den and pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of the way! Silverspot needs some space, uggg MOVE!" the golden-brown tom growled. Inside the den Silverspot took rasping breaths as her sides began to ripple. "Whitepaw, get chervil!" at once a snow white cat dashed into the medicine cat den and arrived with a clump of a sweet smelling plant. "Here, do you want me to bring borage too?" Whitpaw mewed. "Yea and quick!" Goldentail replied.

"Crowpaw, thick leaves, hurry!" Goldentail screeched, shocked by his tone, a small and thin black cat with green eyes ran into the forest and returnd moments later with a bundle of dark green leaves. "Put them under here" Golddentail instructed.

"Is she alright!?" Foxtooth, another queen wispered. "Of couse, don't you even trust your own medicine cat?! Goldentail snapped back.

Silverspot gasped as her sides heaved "Push!" Goldentail yowled.

His heart stopped, it's coming out tail first, he thought " Push! It's coming out the wrong way, it's going to die!" He yowled again. With a final heave the kit slid out onto the leaves. Foxtooth bagan licking the kit franticly, before stopping and bowing her head. But there was no to to grieve fo the kit who had joined StarClan to early.

Oh StarClan, let this kit be healthy and strong Goldentail pleaded, he put his paw against Silverspot's stomach. "A big one!" He warned. Another ripple passed as the silver queen gritted her teeth against the pain. Another kit slid onto the leaves, "One more!"

"I can't" she whispered softly. "You can! Do it for Flameheart" He encouraged. At the sound of the queen's former mates name, a fire lit her blue eyes. As if all of StarClan gave her strenth as tawny little bundle slid out on to the leaves. "Flameheart I did it!" she yowled at the sky before panting out of beath.

Three sunsets later Goldentail padded into the nursery, "Have you thought of a name for them yet? "Yes, The small she cat will be Tigerkit and um the tom wil be Lionkit" she murmured and she gazed at the the bundles of fur at her belly. She gave a content purr and closed her eyes.

When she woke up she wasn't in the nursery but was in a forest. A farmiliar gaze was fixed on her "Flameheart!" She exclaimed

"No time, the future of our home depends on our kits, lion and tiger will rebuild the forest, no more, no less, that is the only thing I can say to you sweetheart, I love you... "No! Wait, Don't go!" She wimpered.

**Hey peeps this is my first time trying to use FanFic I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start

Tigerkit felt a sharp prodding at her side "Wake up you lazy fur-ball!" Lionkit mewed. Her ears pricked and her emerald green eyes flashed, before he could react Lionkit was pinned down .

"Who you calling a lazy-furball now?!" She snarled playfully.  
The sound of a cracking twig made them both jump and scurry back into the safety of the nursery. They both peered wide eyed at the entrance and sighed in relief as they realized it was the dawn patrol. They both jumped as Sparrowkit and Gingerkit rushed out of the nursery the greet their father.

"Boulderclaw! Daddy! Did you bring a leaf? A Piece of bark?" Gingerkit squeaked, instead, he held out a small pine cone licked her head lovingly then padded away. Sparrowkit picked it up in his mouth and ran to Foxtooth, "Look what Boulderclaw gave us!" he squeaked and held out the small pine cone she smiled and licked their ears "Go play, just don't stray too far." she whispered.  
A pang of jealousy hit Tigerkit and she turned to Lionkit, he seemed happy but she could see the little glint in his eyes that showed his real feelings.

"Look at it, it's so detailed and brown!" Gingerkit bragged

"No duh, spoiled mouse-brain" she thought.

"Let's play!" Sparrowkit mewed.

"Nahh i'm a bit tired from fighting with Lionkit" she managed to get out without gritting her teeth, again she turned to Lionkit and he simply nodded.

"You're just JELLY you don't have a father and your mother doesn't care about you" she sneerd

"You have never felt pain, or sadness so you will never understand, go and brag to every cat your father is the deputy!." Tigerkit roared.

Sparrowkit gazed at his paws, but Gingerkit simply smiled. She padded to her mother slowly and her ears drooped "Mommy,mommy! Tigerkit called me a mouse-brain and hit meeee!" She wailed mockingly.

Foxtooth awoke and snarled at the two "bullies" and swept her tail so her kits would be closer to her. Gingerkit simply smiled and turned her to her mom.

"I've been listening, go outside I need a talk with Foxtooth." Silverspot mewed gently, at her voice Gingerkit looked up in fear. Lionkit and Tigerkitcouldn't help but give a big grin.

Outside they could hear the two she-cat's voices. Lionkit turend his head as he realized it was almost sunhigh. He sighed, " Do you even like those guys?" He asked " I really don't mind Sparrowkit but Gingerkit is -uhg, unbearable!" she growled...


	3. The Spar

While waiting, Lionkit and Tigerkit had become restless.

"Hey Forest kits!" A blue-gray tom mewed

"Hey Splashpaw, what's forest kits?" Lionkit mewed back.

"Oh, it's iust a name I made up for you guys, I mean didn't tigers and lions rule the forest?" She grinned "Now that I think of it, how old are you guys anyway? Splashpaw asked, puzzled.

"Oh we-" Lionkit mewed before getting cut off by Tiger kit "5 moons!" She chirped

"Wow! In a mo-"

"Splashpaw! You're late for the hunting patrol as my apprentice, almost a warrior how could you forget when I told you last night!" A ginger she-cat mewed sternly. " Yes Sunleaf, sorry guys, gotta hunt!" He giggled then padded towards the group of cats.

"I like Splashpaw" Tigerkit giggled.

"Me too, do you think one day we will rule the forest?" Lionkit pondered

"I get to be leader first! I'll make you the deputy!" She laughed, then sprang herself at Lionkit's golden pelt.

He kicked at Tigerkit's chest but she pinned him down tight.

He un-tensed and she loosed her grip. Taking the chance he wiggled himself out at landed on her back.

Her legs bucked and she went 'plop' on the ground. She landed with a yelp and Lionkit jumped off eyes wide at the thought of hurting his sister.

Without warning Tigerkit leaped over his head and gave him a big smile.

"Woah! Where did you learn that!" He exclaimed, she grinned "Forestheart did!" His jaw hung open for a moment "An elder taught you a fighting move?" He gasped, "Well he is the only good tempered elder there!" She retorted.


End file.
